fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
RPCE02
This is Not the End! Cure Oxygen is Born! is the second episode of Reaction! Pretty Cure Elementary. Synopsis When Maki is struggling with her illness, Reiko steps into help however after going a little overboard, Maki runs off. But thankfully Quanta steps in and reminds Maki that her friendship is worth it, which results in her becoming Cure Oxygen. Summary The episode starts out with Reiko writing a text to Maki about her adventure yesterday and becoming Pretty Cure. Lanthanum wakes up and asks what she is doing? Reiko explains. Lanthanum freaks out and tells her that she can't tell anyone about Pretty Cure. Because if she does the Antimatter Project will target her even more. She tells her that person who attacked her yesterday was part of the Antimatter Project, and tells her that the Antimatter Project wants to annihilate the universe. Reiko freaks out and texts Maki a bunch of frantic texts. Meanwhile Maki is picking at her cereal as her phone goes off. She rolls her eyes and eats her cereal. She is a bit sad and worried that she isn't the same person since developing schizophrenia. Her dad walks in and tells her that it's time to take her pills. Maki sticks one in her mouth and then spits one out. Disgusted by the taste. She decides to take her medication at Reiko's house. She skips over and rings the doorbell. Reiko answers in a freezy of words about having something going on that she can't tell her about, that has to do with chemistry. Maki is confused, but pretends she isn't. Inside the girls help themselves to ice cream and Maki comments that perhaps less Mentally Ill people would stop taking their meds if they actually tasted good. Reiko giggles and says that's not how it works. The girls start to discuss school and it is revealed that since Maki developed schizophrenia and had a psychotic episode she is taking time off from school to recover and will be returning next Monday. Reiko disaides to host a welcome back celebration for Maki. Maki likes the idea, and makes up her mind to write a skit. However she is a little anxious that she won't have the same charm that she used to. The girls brainstorm ideas and Maki thinks that comedy perform on the myths of schizophrenia would be a good idea. Reiko makes some brownies that end up getting burned. Maki goes over to Suzuki's house to see if he would like to help. He starts to get all excited and offers to act in the skit. Later on Sunday Reiko, Maki and Suzuki are practicing the skit and things are not going well. Reiko is acting happy and excited when she is supposed to be sad. Suzuki when trying to make insensitive comments to Maki about having schizophrenia, is having a hard time of it and is only saying things you should say. Maki is making vague jokes and comments hinting at frustration, and Suzuki picks up on it however Reiko doesn't and continues on with mixing up emotions. At some point Maki pulls Suzuki aside and shares that she is starting to get paranoid thoughts about them trying to sabotage her. Suzuki acknowledges how she feels and then tells her that acting is hard but will try his best. Meanwhile Reiko is wondering why Maki and Suzuki are whispering to each since that is it rude. Maki gives a pep talk, which does help. But she didn't share about some of her frustrations and her paranoia which left Reiko not as coraputive. Evenchly after a while Maki feels done and wonders why she wasn't able to rein them in. She attributes her lack of ability to lead to having schizophrenia and her fears of being less of herself bubble to the surface. Her eyes tear up and she runs out. Reiko is confused and runs after her. Reiko chases her down and tries to talk to her. Maki tells her nothing is wrong and she forget her backpact at the park. Maki runs through the town and then plops down on a park bench. Next to Katsuko who tries to make small talk. She ruminates on her life thinking it will never be the same. Reiko runs up to Maki, panting. She tries to talk to Maki but she denies that anything is wrong. Reiko keeps pressing and Maki keeps shutting her down till the two start yelling. Maki moves to a different bench and Reiko screams the periodic table out as she walks home. After a little a bit Quanta walks up and talks to her. Maki tells her what's up. Quanta figures out that Maki is prime cure material and creates a Posti using a helium card. At first Maki thinks that it is a hallaction and she ignores it. But then the Posti sends a spike of helium her way and knocks her down. Maki takes a picture to see if it is indeed real and it is. Maki tries to come it down and make friends but the Posti would have none of that. She tries to call Suzuki for help but the Posti makes her voice so squeaky that her speech becomes incomprehensible. She tries to text him but he never replies. After fighting and dodging the Posti for a while she texts Reiko. Reiko responds immediately and comes running. Lanthanum in tow. Maki is reviled. Much to Lanthanum's dismay Reiko transforms into Cure Carbon. Maki is quite surprised and has a hard time believing that this really happening even though there is evidence. The two fight for a while. Maki tunes out Cure Carbon since she is bothered by her. However Maki notices Cure Carbon's face turning and rembrers their bound. Lanthanum tosses her the oxygen Element Card and she transforms into Cure Oxygen. She flies high into the sky and delivers a powerful kick. Releasing Cure Carbon. The two of them battle the Posti and then Cure Oxygen finishes it off using Breath of Hope for the first time. Cure Oxygen's voice reduces to a lower pitch and Quanta stomps in rage before running off. The girls both apologize and Maki gives a vague explanation for why she was so upset. Then she turns to puzzlement about what just happened and Lanthanum explains. Maki is a bit concerned that her medication has stopped working. The girls head back to Maki's place and finish rehearsal. Major Events * Maki transforms into Cure Oxygen for the first time * Maki gains her Reaction Pact * Quanta attacks for the first time * Breath of Hope is used for the first time. Characters Cures * Reiko/Cure Carbon * Maki/Cure Oxygen Mascots * Lanthanum Villains * Quanta Secondary Characters * Suzuki * Katsuko * Maki's dad References Category:Reaction!PrettyCureElementary Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Reaction!PrettyCureElementaryEpisodes